Without You
by ValzBrownie
Summary: This story is when the twins are 4 years old and Fran is 8 months Pregnant


**My Story is when Eve and Jonah are already 4 years old and Fran is 8 months pregnant with a boy, and they still live in New York, Manhattan..PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**

It's a normal, school day in the afternoon…

*Fran is walking through the living room towards the front door and Eve and Jonah comes bursting through the door*

Eve+Jonah: Hi Mommy! *running towards her*

Fran: Hi my angels *kisses them on the head* How was preschool today?

Eve/Jonah: Good!/ ok :\

Fran: Oh good *smiling*

Jonah: Where's Daddy! *jumping up and down*

Fran: In his office *points to the direction*

*Jonah and Eve runs to Max's Office, Fran's sits down on the couch, puts her feet up and rubs her belly to ease her pain a little…5 minutes later Max comes walking into the living room with the twins, one in each arm, crying*

Fran: *stands up* what's wrong?

Max: They don't want me to leave

Fran: What do you mean Leave?

Max: I'm sorry Fran, but I have to leave tonight, I have to go to Washington.D.C for a week

Fran: A WEEK? MAXX YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE US FOR A WHOLE WEEK!

Max: Fran, I'm sorry but I HAVE too or I might lose my job!

Fran: *tears fill up in her eyes*

Max: *puts the twins down and they cling to his legs and he hugs Fran* Please don't cry, I'll call you every day and it's only for one week

Fran: *she nods and wipes her tears away*

Max: I got to start packing, my flight is at 6pm and it's almost 3pm right now

*they all go upstairs with him, helps him pack, then he takes a shower, eats something light...It's 5pm now...It's time for Max to leave*

Eve+Jonah: Bye daddy *crying*

Max: *picks them up* Bye, Daddy loves you very much and we'll talk everyday ok?

*the twins nods their head and kiss Max on the cheek, gives him a tight hug and max puts them down*

Fran: ok guys go upstairs and start brushing your teeth, I'll be right there

*They run upstairs, Fran turns to look at Max and starts crying*

Max: Oh darling *he hugs her and gives her a kiss on the lips* I love you very much and I'll miss you =(

Fran: *her voice breaks* I'll miss you too Max, We both will *rubs her belly*

Max: *he looks down, bends down and pulls her shirt over her belly so he can see it, he starts rubbing it* I'll miss you too *he kisses her belly, just then Max sees a little hand print on her belly* Fran! Look at that! *he laughs* Hey there little buddy *tickles the little hand print and kisses it, pulls the shirt down and stands up*

Fran: *starts crying* Oh Max! *he hugs him and cries*

Max: Fran, I got to go or I'll never get there

Fran: Ok *she backs away* I Love you

Max: I love you too *they kiss and he leaves*

*Fran goes upstairs, puts the twins for a quick nap, then goes to their bedroom and cries herself to sleep…2 hours later Max calls and talks to everyone, even to the baby in Fran's belly…2 hours later (which is 11pm) the twins were already asleep and Fran was in her room, lying in bed, watching TV..Fran hears a crying, so she lowers the volume to hear it better...Then she knew it was Eve so she goes into the twins room and sits on Eve's bed*

Fran: Eve? Evie? Are you ok?

Eve: *comes out from under the covers, her face is red and stained from the tears*

Fran: Eve why are you crying?

Eve: I had a bad dream about Daddy *sniffles and cries*

Fran: oh sweetie, it's ok, it was just a dream, maybe telling me what happened will make you less upset...what was the dream about? What happened?

Eve: *her voice is breaking* Daddy *Sniffles* never came back from his trip

Fran: awww sweetie that won't happen, Daddy loves us very much, he would never leave us *hugs eve and wipes away her tears*

Eve: *nods her head* Mommy? Can you sleep with me? Pleassseee?

Fran: eve I can't and you know that, I won't fit in your bed with you, my tummy's too big

Eve: ok *she looks down*

Fran: But you can come with me to my bed, would you like that?

Eve: Yeah! *jumps out of bed and grabs Fran's hand and tries to pull her* Come on mommy!

Fran: *she giggles* ok *they go to Fran and Max's bedroom, Fran tucks eve in bed and gets under the covers too…10 minutes later Jonah comes in the room with his little teddy bear*

Jonah: Mommy?

Fran: *opens her eyes* Jonah? What's wrong? *sits up on the bed*

Jonah: I'm scared *hugs his little teddy bear* Can I sleep here with you and Evie?

Fran: sure baby, get in the bed then, over there next to your sista

Jonah: ok =) *gets in the bed, under the covers and sleeps*

(Fran is on her side, Eve is in the middle and Jonah is on Max's side of the bed)

*their week goes by, max called Fran everyday; more than once, almost every night the twins sleeps with Fran in the bed, finally! Sunday night comes..which is the day that max gets home*

Fran: *on the phone with max* Oh I can't wait to see you when you get home

Max: oh me too! Oh fran I got to go, it's time to go into the plane now

Fran: ok bye see you in a couple of hours, love you

Max: Love you too bye

*They hang up*

Fran: *just when she clicked the end button on the phone she gets this bad feeling in her* ugh \:( I better lie down *she goes to her living room and lies down on the couch..she tries to take a quick nap, she tosses and turns; she can't, she still has that bad feeling going through her body…getting worse by the minute. So she decides to watch TV, she turns it on and it shows up on the news, she was about just to change it but something caught her. On the screen it said "Breaking News: A plane crash, a plane; about to Leave Washington DC" she hesitates a little but she turns on the volume to listen more about it*

Reporter Woman: Breaking News here on CNN, a plane that was leaving Washington DC had crashed in a Small forest of DC, we will be back in 5mins with more you

*It goes to commercial*

*Fran starts freaking out a little but doesn't jump conclusion so she waits for more updates*

*it comes back*

Reporter Woman: Welcome back to CNN News with more updates to the breaking news of a crashing plane of Washington DC. We have been notified that there had been 20 survivors out of the 120 passengers. It had been a deathly crash now we will come back with more updates

*it goes to commercial*

*Fran starts freaking even more, praying at the same time*

*it comes back*

Reporter Woman: Welcome back..Here we had come across devastating news. Broadway Producer; Maxwell Sheffield was a passenger of this plane also and has not survived…

*Fran bursts into tears* Oh my god! *she runs upstairs, locks herself in her bedroom and cries for hours…she wouldn't even let Niles come in…no one except the twins who just came back from a trip with Sylvia and Gracie*

Eve: What's wrong Mama? *looking sad and worried...looking at her mother*

Fran: oh you guys *her voice breaks and she bursts into tears again*

*The twins climb on Fran and hug her*

Jonah: Why are you crying Mama?

Fran: *she couldn't break their heart but she has to tell them, soon enough they would be asking where Daddy was* Guys you know how...Daddy *cries* went on a trip right?

Eve+Jonah: uh-huh *nodding their heads*

Fran: *her voice breaks* Daddy…is not... coming home

Jonah: Why not? *looking sad and worried like his twin sister*

Fran: Daddy...had an accident on the plane...and didn't make it

Eve: What do you mean Mama? *getting scared*

Fran: Daddy went…to heaven...Where the angels all live

*it takes awhile for the twins to understand what their mother had told them about their Daddy. When they finally figure it out they quietly start crying and hug Fran*

*For the rest of the week Eve couldn't go to school because she cried almost every time she was in class so she was excused for the week…Jonah wasn't being himself but decided he wanted to go to school because he thought his friends would help him*

*A week and a half pass by and it was the day of the funeral*

*it was raining and the whole family looking at the huge whole, Fran crying and the twins by her side holding a rose in their hand..it was the twins turn to say something*

Eve/Jonah:*they walk up to the huge hole with the casket already lowered down* I Love you Daddy and I'll Miss you *she throws the rose and runs up to Fran and Hugs her, crying harder*/ I'll miss you Daddy… I Love you too *starts crying* and always will *his hand starts clenching up* why did you have to leave us Dad? Why? *he throws the rose down and runs off to be alone… Eve runs behind Jonah to be with him. Fran was about to get them but Sylvia stops her*

Sylvia: Frannie...Let them be...

*Fran nods and hugs her mother…everyone leaves but Fran stays there…alone*

Fran: *crying and her voice breaking* Oh Max..I love you so much but why did you have to leave us? Now this baby *rubbing her belly* is not going to remember you *starts crying harder* I'll always love you...Forever...I'll miss you *throws her flower down to the casket and leaves*

*It's the same day but at night..Fran was in bed…hugging max's pillow, trying to sleep, just then a strong wind comes into the room...Sending the curtain flying, Fran's stands up to close it but something stops her*

Max: Hi Darling *Sitting on the bed...Wearing the same clothes he wore on the day he was coming home*

Fran: *Looks behind her and sees Max* Max?

Max: Yes darling I'm here, it's me

Fran: Oh my God Max *she sits down on the bed, looking at him*

Max: *he grabs her hand* Oh Fran, I'm sorry I left you =(

Fran: Max, why did you though? Why did you leave us! And this baby? *rubbing her belly&

Max: I know, I'm sorry Fran but I learned that it was time for me to go

Fran: But, couldn't it wait a little longer? Now our baby will grow up without a father and won't remember you

Max: Fran, that's not true… I will always be with you, the twins and the baby *he rubs her belly...and she feels it*

Fran: But, what about the birth? I will be all alone without

Max: No you won't, I promise I will be right there next you…holding your hand

Fran: Oh Max, I miss you so much and I love you *she starts crying*

Max: *he wipes her tears* I love you too my darling and I miss you too but remember I will always…always and forever be with you

Fran: *nods her head and they kiss*

Max: *Max smiles* Bye my darling, I'll see you soon =)

Fran: Huh? What do you mean?

Max: You'll see =) *he fades away* D

*Fran cries a little …there's a knock on the door and Eve walks in with her pajamas on, holding a stuffed puppy*

Fran: *looks up* What's wrong baby?

Eve: *walking up to fran, with tears in her eyes* I saw Daddy and he talked to me

Fran: Oh sweety *he picks her up and puts her on her side, on the bed* Mommy saw Daddy too

Eve: You did?

Fran: Uh-hu..What did Daddy say to you?

Eve: He said that he loved me, missed me and will always be us

Fran: awww… well Daddy said the same thing to me

*Eve and Fran hug, Jonah walks in*

Jonah: Mama?

Fran: What's wrong Jonah?

Jonah: I saw Daddy *he starts crying* Mama I miss him ='(

Fran: oh Baby, come here *signaling for Jonah to sit in bed with them*

*Jonah sits on the bed with Eve and Fran..Fran in the middle and Eve and Jonah, each on one side, hugging her*

Fran: Mommy misses him too, and I know that Daddy misses you too *they hug and cries quietly*

*Fran is crying in her sleep, and hears Max calling for her…she wakes*

Max: Fran why are you crying? What's wrong?

Fran: Oh Max! *she hugs him and cries* I had this horrible dream that you left us… Me, the twins, and the baby

Max: oh Fran I would never do that to you, I would never leave you guys, nor would I leave this baby *he rubs her belly and kisses it*

Fran: Oh thank you sweety, I love you soooo much

Max: I love you too *they kiss and hug*

Fran: *looks at the clock from over his shoulder* Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday Honey

Max: *he chuckles* Thank you

Fran: I have the perfect present for you *smiles and wink*

Max: oh really? *chuckles* and may I ask what it is?

Fran: this *she slowly moves her face closer to his and French kisses him*

*Max gets so into the kiss that he lowers her down onto the bed and they spend the whole early morning in each other's arm, kissing and cuddling*

…

**Well that's my story! Did you like it? Yes I know I'm sorry I tricked you but that was basically the point. Please Review the story and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Also tell me if you cried or not…it's ok if you didn't… I just want to know. Don't be embarrassed or anything because I even cried while I typing up this story. Remember! It's ok to cry. No matter how old you are.**


End file.
